


Tropical rain

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: Ваас коротает дождливый день на Рук Айленде, сидя перед окном





	Tropical rain

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновило видео:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjAlCuz9EO4

Дожди в этих местах — довольно редкое явление, но если уж польёт, то мало точно не покажется. Сегодняшний день был как раз одним из таких.

Ваас сидел в хижине, медленно раскуривая сигару, любезно предоставленную Хойтом на прошлой неделе. Настроение у пирата было крайне паршивое, так что он как можно скорее расправился со своими будничными делами и попросил более не беспокоить его. Кроме всего прочего, главной его заботой по-прежнему оставались поиски Джейсона Броди, скрывавшегося, предположительно, на севере Рук Айленда.

После получения выговора от «большого босса» Ваас стал даже раздражительнее, чем раньше, что сполна ощутили остальные пираты. Каждый вечер он ложился в постель, думая, что где-то там, в джунглях, бегает довольный Джейсон, захватывает его аванпосты, превращает его людей в фарш, общается с его сестрой и всё это на его же грёбаном острове! Часто за этим следовала бессонная ночь, которую Ваас коротал за чисткой оружия или закидываясь наркотой до потери сознания.

Тем не менее, сегодня Монтенегро был скорее подавлен, чем зол, что само по себе было крайне ему несвойственно. Он сидел в старом кресле с обгоревшей обивкой, которое стояло прямо напротив окна. В серо-голубых глазах пирата отражались капли дождя, омывавшие грязное стекло.

Ваас любил иногда поразмышлять в одиночестве, ему нравилось чувствовать внутреннее спокойствие, хотя удавалось такое очень редко. В такие моменты главарь пиратов, вероятно, выглядел глупо, но даже если бы кто-то и решился сообщить ему об этом, то уже лежал бы где-нибудь на дне океана с пулей во лбу.

И вот Ваас сидит почти неподвижно, всё глазея в окно. Он слышит, как капли барабанят по хлипкой крыше хижины, слышит глухие раскаты грома вдалеке. Он наблюдает, как вода стекает с широких пальмовых листьев, как две разноцветные птицы укрылись от ливня под выступающим корнем громадного дерева. Привычная зелень джунглей приобретала новые оттенки, когда шёл дождь, а древесина начинала источать какой-то совершенно особый запах.  
Ваас очень любит наблюдать природу, глядя в окно. Но в этой палате окна никогда не было.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана 9 ноября 2014  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2539890


End file.
